


The Banana Peel

by LafemeNikitta323



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Funny Shit, One Shot, Other, funny material, what if's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LafemeNikitta323/pseuds/LafemeNikitta323
Summary: Okay so I played Chapter 4 and wondered how Bendy hit the vent so quickly, then it came to me; what if he slipped on a banana peel?So I decided to make this small funny one shot for people who might be scared of that particular scene in the game and more.





	The Banana Peel

**Author's Note:**

> BATIM/Bendy belongs to TheMeatly, no one else!
> 
> This is a spoiler for Chapter 4 so read it if you'd like!

Bendy walked down the halls silently. Man he was bored but what else is he going to do? Henry hasn't been seen and that's ticking him off, especially since Henry cut nearly all the cutouts. 

"For crying out- where is that jerk..." He mumbled and peeked through the entrance of the halls to see only a few searchers. "God damnit- you guys what are you doing." He hissed, "Find that jerk and stuff him in some cutouts."

The searchers let out a moan in response. Bendy facepalmed, "Are you- Oh my god nevermind just sit there you brainless lot." He mumbled and limped over to the next room. 

So yeah, you can tell Bendy isn't in a happy mood. 

"It was only one job what the hell man..." He groaned and entered a random room. 

What he didn't know was what was on the floor. Whatever was on that floor will ruin yet brighten his day. 

"For crying out loud _is it that hard to find one dude?!_ " Bendy slammed his inky head against the wall and proceeded into the room. He took a few steps and one of them made contact with a banana peel.

"Wait oh sHIT-" He slipped on the banana peel and flew. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" He cursed loudly as he slammed against the wall

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WOW WHAT A MOOD THIS IS." Bendy loudly cursed and looked ahead of him only to see Henry hiding in the vent - startled.

"Oh..." Bendy realized he slammed against a vent, ".. _.Hi Henry~_." He slid his finger against one of the slides in the vent, " _Wassup mah man?_ " 

Henry slowly made his way away from Bendy

"Wait n o- Henry-" Bendy clenched the bars,  _"come back here young man sohelpmeGod-"_

Henry glanced at Bendy and continued to move without a word

"goDDAMNIT HENRY GET YOUR ASS HERE-" Bendy pushed himself off the wall and proceeded to walk through the wall. When he made it across the wall, he loudly cursed to see no one in the room where he was

He lost Henry yet again. 

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT BANANA PEEL - Wait no it's  _because_ of that peel I saw him-" Bendy stopped to recollect his thoughts and discovery. "...but oh jeSUS THE PAIN-" He felt the pain from the slam trickle down all over his body. He had to take a seat on a barrel and slammed his hands against his inky head. 

"Uggghhhhhh." Bendy groaned, great. How is he supposed to find Henry now with all this pain? 

and more importantly, who put the peel there in the first place?? 

 

**Extra #1**

Okay so he's still walking around looking like an idiot. He still hasn't found Henry and he isn't too happy about that.

"Why do I have this feeling that all I do is walk around when I could be doing something else- oh because of Henry." Bendy groaned, "God damnit if he were brainless like most of the people here, finding him would be much easier...hehe..." He laughed, "I just imagined him being brainless, hah imagine him hitting a pillar multiple times looking like an idiot...." He laughed even harder, "and when I come in he's all like  _'duuuuyyyyyyeee'.._ AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" His laugh roared the halls. He walked down the halls and wiped some inky tears from his face, which were caused by him laughing so much

"Ah I love entertaining myself like this..." He mumbled, "...makes me a little more excited to get Henry...iF I CAN GET HIM." He growled that part. "GOD DAMNIT HENRY WHERE ARE-"

He didn't notice the next banana peel which he stepped on.

 _"OH SHIT NOT AGAIN-"_ He hissed and flew across the hall and slammed against the wall....again.

"WHERE DO THESE STUPID THINGS COME FROM?!" He screamed into the wall. He pushed himself off the wall but thanks to his foot still on the peel he slipped to the floor.  _"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT."_  He loudly cursed and heard a screech ahead. It wasn't long before he felt a huge light shine on his face, so he wasn't surprised to see the Projectionist.

"...Only  _you_ would have that blinding light- Jesus Christ." His hand went over his face - mainly his eyes. The Projectionist kept screaming at him

"You know what- I've had enough shit to go through." He stood and walked to the Projectionist, "You ticked me off at the wrong time pal." 

He proceeded to fight the Projectionist and...well won. 

"THERE. HOW ABOUT I STUFF SOME PEELS IN YOUR STUPID FACE." He tore the head and threw it at some station, "Wait...I have a feeling that place is important..." He looked at that weird box called 'Miracle Station'. 

"...nah I have some stuffing to do." Bendy took the body and walked away - he clearly avoided that peel that was near the wall. ((if only Bendy...if only...)) 

 

**Extra #2**

Okay he still hasn't found Henry but at this point Bendy didn't really care about that

He was wondering who the heck has been leaving these banana peels.

Is it Henry? Nah, Bendy had chased him enough to see no signs of banana's in his pockets. He was also positive that no signs of bananas were in this hole where he has practically lived in the past 30 years. 

So how the heck are these things here? Especially since these peels seemed to coincidentally be in his path- 

He was thinking too much because he stepped on another peel. 

"sHIT-" Bendy hissed and flipped to the floor. "...Honestly at this point I am so done-"

He heard a giggle far back. He sat up almost immediately to see the culprit and growled to see Alice holding a banana peel.

"....goD FUCKING DAMNIT ALICE." He got up and charged at her. Alice gave him a smirk and tossed another peel in Bendy's direction. 

He was too fast to stop in time and he stepped on the peel. He slipped yet again on his back. 

"FUCK." Bendy hissed and looked to see Alice gone. Even though he couldn't see her he could hear her laugh down the hall

"FUCKING ALICE." He roared down the halls and stood, "WHEN YOU DIE I WILL BE LAUGHING AT YOUR CORPSE." 

She kept laughing. 

Ooohh he hated that angel alright..

 

So when he saw her corpse getting eaten by those globs he laughed so hard the walls around him shook.


End file.
